


A Brothers Bond

by InfigoWriters



Category: SRTNG, Speed Racer - Fandom
Genre: Other, SpeedRacer, Speedracerthenextgeneration, srtng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfigoWriters/pseuds/InfigoWriters
Summary: An AU Where X finds out about his younger brother, Speed, before anyone can tell him.He spends a year planning his great escape. He plans to leave behind his racing life, and to  stowaway at the orphanage his brother remains at.However, their uncle Spirtle doesn’t take X’s beloved death lightly. Believing someone is out to get the Racer family, he starts a search for the youngest brother.Unfortunately, numerous people find out of the search. They decide to join, though their reason isn’t to find Speed and keep him safe.X catches wind of this, and realizes his brother is in danger. X decides to do everything in his power to keep his brother safe, even if it means he won’t make it.





	A Brothers Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fics but I hope y’all enjoy anyhow :,) - Miki

X’s POV : 

We were racing down the road, dust and pebbles being spat out under the tires of the opponents vehicles. 

Out here, nothing seemed to matter to anyone. Everyone had their mind focused on one thing. 

Win. 

And as the son of Speed Racer, that’s what I was suppose to do. I was suppose to win. Uphold his legacy. 

But I didn’t want to. At one point, yeah, I had wanted to be the best. I had wanted to make my father proud, where ever he was. I wanted to make my uncle proud- after all, he had worked so hard to get me this far. Nights of doing everything in his power to keep my in the academy after fights I’d get in to, trying to raise me as if I were his own child. 

He’d be so fucking disappointed if he found out I’d lost interest in racing a year ago. 

A year to this day exactly, I’d found out a secret. Something that was suppose to of stayed hidden from me until.. 

Well, i guess forever. It seemed pretty clear my uncle never wanted me to find out I had a little brother. 

A kid named Speed- in honor of our father, I guess. See, when my father passed and my mother disappeared, they hid my brother away. Why? I wasn’t exactly sure. 

Maybe they just didn’t want another me around. 

“X!” Annalise yelled over the comm system, making me flinch. 

“What?”

“You’re going too fast! Don’t forgot about the cliff up ahead!”

Oh yeah. The cliff.

“I won’t.”

I wouldn’t forget. How could I? It was my ticket out of the racing world.

My ticket to getting out and seeing my brother. 

“ X! Why are you speeding up?! Slow down!” Annalise yelled. I bit my lip, pressing my foot against the gas. 

“It won’t slow down!” I lied, trying to sound panicked. But truth was, I was perfectly calm. I knew the plan- I had it all set. 

The car would drive off the cliff. I’d jump out before it hit the ground.

If the car didn’t explode right on impact, the bomb I had planted will surely do the job. 

The car will be so demolished they wouldn’t be able to tell what any of the parts were. And they’d assume the explosion had taken my life, even if the body were gone. 

After all, it was an easy trick to pull. I wouldn’t be the first- nor the last- racer to pull it. 

“What do you mean it won’t slow down? X we’re almost the the cliff!”

Poor Annalise. I couldn’t imagine how she’d react when I drove myself off the cliff. 

Though I hoped she would visit our spot. I’d left her a note, telling her of where I was going. Though lord only knows when- or if- she would ever find the note. 

And god, my uncle.. he was going to be Devastated. Loosing my father- my mother- and now me. 

“It just won’t stop! I don’t have any control!” I yelled, letting go of my steering wheel. The cliff was straight ahead, no barrier in sight. 

“X!” Annalise shrieked, almost as loudly as the breaks she slammed her foot on. 

But she was too late. 

My car driver straight off the edge. I took a deep breath, opening my door and jumping out into river below, nearly missing and landing on the hard and shark rock that lined the land. 

My car, however, landed on the rocks. I wasn’t sure if it were the impact or the bomb, but it sure had done the trick. 

Boom. 

The sound of an explosion shook the land, though it was hardly audible from the rushing water that engulfed me. 

There had been a storm the night before, and I suppose it had made the river run wild. 

But, the wasn’t my problem right now. I let the current take me until I was far enough away to get out of the raging waters, though with some difficultly as my now wet suit carried extra weight I could’ve done without. 

Damn. My suit. 

I needed to get rid of it- burn it. 

I quickly took it off, praying my clothes underneath would dry soon. I folded it up, not very neatly- though well enough, and began to walk around the land, avoiding the sharp stones. 

Then I spotted it- the gigantic stone- a smooth one, bless, that I had spray painted red. 

I walked over to it, picking up the small bag that sat by it. Inside was a new phone if needed, fake id, hair dye, and a map. I shoved the wet suit in, not caring for the phon that was already wrapped in plastic. 

Plus a shit ton of cash if managed to slowly collect over the past year, stashing it away. No one knew I had it- my uncle thought it was in he bank. 

Annalise thought it was going towards her gifts. 

Little did they know, both of them were wrong. 

It had been getting plastic wrapped and saved for my escape funds. 

Thought the orphanage Speed stayed at wasn’t very far from the area I now stood at, there was no telling what I’d need at this point. 

But I did know that I needed a map. I had planned for that.

I pulled one from the bag, tracing my finger over the exact trails I’d be taking to get to town. 

I took a deep breathe, then began to walk, each step leading me closer to a new life.


End file.
